


Secret (Thranduil X Reader)

by Thranki



Category: The Hobbit, Thranduil - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Conflict, Disappointment, F/M, Gen, Sad, angsty, feeling, the unexpected, trigger(maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: I miss everything about you.After all the things we've been through.I'm still thinking about you.





	

It was raining. 

The rain pouring down so hard. The pitter patter of the rain echoed all around you. A silent music of the earth. The Arda Cafe was a suitable place to be when you have some kind of problems or when you need to find some peace. Especially at the time like this. 

You sat at the back of the cafe. Your favourite spot. It was not cramped with people and it made you felt comfortable. 

The cafe was a simple place. Not so big and yet not so small. It just cozy as it is. The cafe was painted in earthy colour. The leather couch and chairs. The wooden floor also some ancient like decoration decorating the place. There also a small library section in the cafe. Giving the customers the opportunity to read while they enjoying their drink.

You leaned back in your couch and stared out of the window glass. The trail of water running down the glass blurring your vision slightly. 

You clutched the mug tightly in your hands before bringing it close to your lips. You inhaled the sweet aroma of hot chocolate, it smelled so good. Whipped cream ontop of it with a marshmellow. Adding to the sweet taste of the drink. You took a sip of the marvellous drink. The hot water burnt down your throat in a soothing way. Speading the warm feeling in your chest. 

The drink tasted so familiar. 

Bringing a painful memory.

You missed him. You missed him so much. His sharp, mesmerising cerulean eyes. His long shiny golden hair. His strong jaw. His beautiful brows. Everything about him, you missed it.

Thranduil Oropherion.

A childhood friend of yours. You knew him since you were a kid back then. The first meeting and the special memories he created with you. 

Most of the things you did were with him. And now he's not here anymore. You remembered back then when you pranked your homerun teacher with Thranduil. He suggested to put a pail filled with fish water on the door lid. So that when the teacher open up the door, it will fall on him. 

And it did. 

The teacher was drenched wet with fish water and smelled like he just out of a sewer.

Oh, he was so mad that his face turned tomato red. Unfortunately he caught the both of you and sent you to the principal. 

You know what the punishment right?

Freaking detention. 

Which ended up with the teacher being pranked. Again.

You smiled at the sweet memories. And took another sip of the heavenly beverage. 

You were always the problematic ones in your family. Your parents was not the parents that every kids wished to have. You have an abuse relationship with them. They favoured your sister more than you. Saying things about that you were an accident that they failed to prevent it. 

Accident.

Failure. 

"Why is God so cruel to us to sent such a burden as you?! You are nothing than a dirt under my boot! Heck, even dirt worth more than you!"

It started since you were a little kid. A two year old girl that being whipped just for a simple mistake. But oh, sweet, sweet Thranduil, he changed your dull life into a colourful one. His presence is like a warm bright sun that lightened up your dark world. 

You met him when you were eleven. Where he just moved into your neighbourhood. His family is one of the important family in rhe country. Being a 'noble' as you called it, everyone treated them like a royalty. Full with respect and admiration. 

Mr. Oropher is a strict one. Nothing could break over his ice facade. And Mrs. Oropher is a kind loving woman that warm up your heart. And there's Thranduil and Legolas. A pair of starkly contrast twin. Legolas is a joyful one and Thranduil is the calm one. 

They went to your school and it happened that Thranduil was in your class. He sat at the empty seat beside you and offered you a sweet smile. Oh, how the love blossomed. 

Years passed and Thranduil and you became inseperable. He helped you to overcome your distress and anxiety. He helped you to forget about your abusing parents and helped you to fight your depression. It turned out that his father is quiet a demanding and controlling father. Pressuring him to his limit. So he knew the feeling.

He asked you to come to his eighteen birthday party. You were afraid to come because you and Thranduil had became friends secretly. Knowing that his fathet doesn't like any pathetic, problematic being befriend his sons. But the way his eyes gleaming, pleading for you to come, you agreed. 

Your mouth agaped when you received a nicelt tailored red wine dress from the mailman. It said it was sent from Thranduil. But you wore in nontheless. Thranduil's mansion was a breathtaking place. It was a massive mansion and looked like a royal castle. 

And there's Thranduil, standig at the porch in an expensive looking suit that coloured in a dark shade of blood that matched yours. His hair tied into a low ponytail with a few strands of his hair framing his face. Oh God, that man is one hell of a man.  

"You look beautiul tonight Mellamin." he whispered into your ear in a low husky voice. Sending shiver down your spine. 

He's been calling you that for a year. And Legolas always send you a sly look when Thranduil called you that. You wondered what that mean.

"And you look so ethereal Thranduil." your heart was beating fast after you said that. 

You love him so much. You knew that from the first time you saw him but you kept it in your deepest par of your heart. You knew that you are no match for him. You were far beneath him. 

"Come, let us get inside. It's cold out here." he took your small hand into his warm large one. Blush covered your cheeks. 

There were many people in there. Some of them were dancing and some of them were just talking. You saw that there were many business man gathered at the corner of the hall. And Oropher sat in the middle. You turned to Thranduil questionally. 

He sighed. "I know. It's like a business party and not a birthday party."

You squeeze his hand. "Don't be sad Thranduil. We could still make it happen." and with that you pulled him to the centre of the hall. 

You guided him into a waltz dance which he happily complied. 

"God, you are so tall." you said while you continued waltzing with him. Ignoring the stares of people at the party. 

"I know and I love it." he answered, looking straight into your eyes. 

Your heart skipped a beat. "Why?"

"Because I can easily do this." and he dipped to kiss you.  
Your eyes widened before you respond to his kiss. 

You could feel the hunger and the love in the kiss. Your nails digged into his back. He deepened the kiss, lowering you to the floor while his hand on your waist supporting you from falling. 

When he pulled apart, his eyes dreamily stared into yours.

"I love you (Y/N), Mellamin, I love you so much."

"Thranduil...I..." before you could answer, someone ripped you from him. 

Gripping hard to your waist. The owner of the hand spun you around harshly. Before slapping you in the face.

Gasps broke through the watching crowd.

"Filthy peasant. How dare you touch my son with your hands. How dare you step into my house with you unworthy existense?"Oropher sneered. 

You could feel tears prickeled in your eyes. Treathening to break put of the dam. 

"ADA!" yelled Thranduil. "Let her go!"

Thranduil walked forward to save you his fathet dead grip but he was being pulled back by his father's bodyguards. He trashed in their grasped but to no avail. 

"Thranduil-" and you were being slap again by Oropher.

"Don't say his name with that tongue of yours." 

"Stop it Ada! She did nothing wrong. What is wrong wih you?!" his voice stern and powerful. 

"Hold your tongue boy." Oropher turned around to face Thranduil. His hand gripped your hair from the root. Tears now had long streamed down.

"You are here, in my house. My house, my rules." he growled out. His wife looked horrified at the corner. Maybe thinking about how this little fiasco will threatened their name.  

"Stop it Ada...please...stop this."

Oropher leaned down and looked at you with a mean look. He then whispered something to you. Your eyes widened for a friction before you chocked out a sob.

"Now tell me Thranduil, what make you to stick with this peasant? Is it because of se-"

"No!" Thranduil quickly cut him off. "No. Not because of that. She...she's different. There is somehing about her that make me drawn to her. I...I love her." He calmly as his gaze softened. 

"You love her? Then what about you girl?" Thranduil was beyond shock when he heard his father asked for your opinion. Maybe...just maybe Oropher had a change of heart.

Your throat tightened and you swallowed the bile. Tears poured down even more when you look at thos cerulean eyes. Clearly he was pleading that you will said you love him too. 

"I..." It was deadly silent. As if the party had turned into a funeral. No more blasting music that turned you deaf, no more giggling people. Nothing. 

"I'm sorry but I don't love you." and you ran out of the beautiful mansion. But you catched the broken look on Thranduil's face. 

 

 

"-s? -iss? MISS?!" The calling broke you out of your stupor.

The person gently shook your shoulder as if they tried to wake you up. You felt something hot and wet on your lap. You looked down to see that your hot chocolate had spilled down on your skirt. 

"Ah...oh."

"Are you alright miss?" The voise was so deep and husky. You stuttered when you heard the voice. Again he pat you by the shoulder from behind. 

"Miss, is there anything I could help you with?"

Lowering your head, you nodded. With a shaky voice you answered. "Y-yes. I am perfectly fine."

"Very well then...(Y/N)." The voice said. 

Hitch.

'So he does know me huh?'

"You...you got the wrong person. I'm sorry, but I got to go." you quickly gathered your things and headed out. 

But a strong hand gripped your wrist. 

Coffee has gone cold it's like time froze~

You smacked yourself internally for making that stupid pun. 

"Could you please...let me go?"  you tried to make your voice a little bit deeper as you lowered your head. 

"I need to talk to you. Please. " he hastily added the latter part. 

You couldn't face him. Even after this five years of solitude and trying to forget him, you still couldn't. You thought that when you move away from him, your feeling will eventually disappear. But apparently, not. 

You sighed. Your body slumped a bit. "Please...just...let me go." stop torturing me.

"(Y/N)...please grant me your time and then...I will leave you." You knew from the way he spoke that he was desperate.

You pondered for a moment and nodded. You heard a low sigh of relieve and the hand that was clutching your wrist slowly let go.

You then silently followed him without meeting his eyes. He brought you into the inner part of the cafe which you assumed as his office. 

The office was small and neatly arranged. The wall was painted in a soft shade of green and a side of the wall was covered with a forest like design wallpaper. 

"Please, have a sit." He gesture to the chair that facing his desk.

You sat in the chair rigidly. 

"Look at me (Y/N)." you complied. 

His eyes showing how hurt he is deep inside. His eyes no longer blazing with joy and life but it held of sorrow and betrayal.

"What do you want to talk about Thranduil?" You were surprised that your voice was strong and unwavered.

"You know what I want to talk about (Y/N). " 

"What?" 

He sighed. " I...do you really doesn't feel the same?" His tone low and slow. 

"I..."

"(Y/N) please don't lie to me. I know that you were lying back then. Tell me the truth."

"I'm watching your every moves. If you said that you do feel the same to him, I will  make sure that Thranduil will have a miserable life and I will strip him off this family."

"No...you can't do that...he..."

"Oh I can..."

"But...he is your son..."

" But I shall not let a parasite like you to taint the rest of my family."

"(Y/N)! Speak to me!"

Your eyes snapped to him and you stared. War raging behind your mind whether you should confess to him or keep lying. 

"I...I'm still with my decision Thranduil. Forgive me."

His heart died when he heard what you just said.

"Is that so? Then...then what about the kiss? Does it not mean anything to you?" his hope flaring a bit when he remembered that you responded to the kiss.

"I kiss a girl and I like it..." you blurted ot suddenly. 

"W-WHAT?!" He freaked out. 

"I...I need to tell you something Thranduil. I...I always looked at you as a girl. Because...well...you do have a long hair that shinier than most girls even though you look clearly a man. But you're beautiful."

You took a deep breath. " I'm lesbian."

It took him for a few second for him to compress what you had just told him before his heart died even more. Not just you rejected him but you a lesbian. 

What a rotten luck.

"Just kidding!" you exclaimed before you kissed him passionately.

After you broke up the kiss, he spoke up.

"So you do love me?"

"Yes I did. But your father...I'm afraid he will kick you out of the family when I said that I do have feeling for you."

He smirked. "Oh do not worry Mellamin, I already kicked myself out."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually thinking about adding Tauriel as the side villain in this story like, she was the one who topd Oropher about Thranduil and your relationship but...I'm just too lazy to do it.


End file.
